electricstatedarkrprobloxfandomcom-20200215-history
R8 Revolver
“''The R8 Revolver delivers a highly accurate and powerful round at the expense of a lengthy trigger-pull. Firing rapidly by fanning the hammer may be the best option when point-blank stopping power is required.” ―Official description The '''R8 Revolver' is an 8 shot revolver introduced as part of the 2015 Winter Update to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Contents https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/R8_Revolver# hide#Overview #Properties #Appearances #Bugs #Trivia #Behind the scenes #References #External Links OverviewEdit The R8 Revolver, known in real life as the Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8, is the third pistol to be introduced to Global Offensive since the game's retail release. It can be switched out for the Desert Eagle in-game. The revolver has a very low capacity, holding 8 rounds per cylinder and only one cylinder worth of ammo (8 rounds) in reserve. It is currently the heaviest handgun available, even heavier than many primary weapons. The revolver deals extremely high damage, able to instantly kill with a headshot to a very long range and regardless of armor due to its low damage dropoff and high armor penetration. It can also kill enemies without armor in one shot to the abdomen and pelvis region. Surface penetration is on the same high level as the Desert Eagle at 200, better than average pistols. Uniquely, the Revolver has two separate attack modes, used with the primary and secondary attack keys respectively: The primary attack draws the hammer back before firing. As the hammer is drawn back, the accuracy of the revolver increases, movement speed drops to 180 units per second and then the gun fires after a 0.2 second delay (the hammer cocking back is also audible to anyone close enough to hear it, thus risking giving away the user's position). If the player releases the primary attack key during these 0.2 seconds, the hammer will return and the weapon will not fire. This firing mode retains the weapon's accuracy at the cost of a firing delay, which reduces its overall rate of fire. It should also be noted that due to accuracy decay, the weapon's actual accurate range is about half of its listed value, at 25 m.[1] The secondary attack is a quick shot using the fanning technique, resulting in a much faster but far less accurate shot. This firing technique has no firing delay, increasing the firing rate to a more respectable 150 RPM, but the accurate range drops down to around 2 m, making it more suitable for close-range combat. This mode is also functionally automatic, as the player character will repeatedly fan and fire the weapon if the player holds down the secondary fire key. In comparison to the Desert Eagle, this weapon deals more damage and is capable in killing a player at close range in two hits against an armored opponent. The primary fire is more accurate and can fire one shot more before reloading. On the downside, primary fire is much slower, requires to lower the hammer before able to fire a shot, the movement speed is lowered to 180 (220 when not firing which is still slower than the Desert Eagle), and has much lower ammo in reserve which forces the player to fire sparingly. The rate of fire in secondary mode is still lower than the Desert Eagle. This weapon was not available in Competitive Matchmaking mode after the March 24, 2017 update, but it was added back to Competitive matchmaking, along with the Negev, following the April 12, 2017 update. PropertiesEdit AppearancesEdit *Global Offensive *Wildfire *Hydra Main article: Wildfire Gunslinger (727) BugsEdit *Prior to the December 9, 2015 patch, firing using the secondary fire mode during freeze time on nearby team members would cause sparks to appear, though no damage would be inflicted and only ammunition was wasted. **Additionally, prior to the patch, it was possible to hold down the secondary fire while pressing the primary fire to get the accuracy of the primary with the speed of the secondary. **It was also possible to shoot with the alternative fire while defusing the bomb before the patch. TriviaEdit *While the S&W M&P R8 Revolver uses the .357 Magnum or .38 Special in real life, it uses the same cartridge as the Desert Eagle (.50 Action Express) in the game code. *The R8's slow trigger pull and cylinder rotation in-game is supposed to simulate a revolver's heavy double action trigger pull. However in real life, revolvers do not take that long to shoot, and the slowness is pretty much exaggerated. The in-game version seems like the shooter is slowly tugging at the trigger, instead of giving it a firm squeeze. *The R8's secondary fire involves the user "fanning" or rapidly pulling back the hammer with their hand whilst holding down the trigger. This technique was used for rapid firing single action revolvers back in the Old West, since single actions needed their hammers to be manually cocked for each shot. **But since the R8 is a double action revolver, it can fire without manual hammer cocking, thus making this technique highly impractical in real life (and also very dangerous due to high recoil). *Reloading the R8 Revolver with less than 8 bullets in reserve will still show the user inserting a full speed-loader with 8 bullets. *The R8 revolver is the only weapon with movement in the idle animation. *The R8 Revolver has two different draw animations, played at random. One shows the player spinning the weapon around his trigger finger vertically before shutting the cylinder with a flick. The other shows the player spinning the weapon forwards once then backwards once before gripping on the weapon with two hands. *The Performance Center logo on the body of the real revolver is changed into a logo for a fictional "Precision & Accuracy". *An unusable laser sight appears to be mounted on the weapon's underbarrel rail. Behind the scenesEdit *Long before this weapon was introduced during the 2015 Winter Update, its icons were present in the game files. Said icons depicted it being closer to a Python design rather than the released short barreled revolver.[2] **Its entity name also appeared in the game configuration files.[3] **The R8 Revolver originally used the attribute postpone fire but it was changed in the 2nd update on the same day as the is revolver attribute. ReferencesEdit #↑https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11tDzUNBq9zIX6_9Rel__fdAUezAQzSnh5AVYzCP060c/edit#gid=0 #↑ iconlib.swf #↑ give_all_items.cfg External LinksEdit *Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8 Product Information |} Categories: *Pistols *.50 AE user *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons *Non-exclusive weapons *American weapons *Weapons *Add category Languages: *Türkçe * *Українська *Showing 15 most recent =25 comments= *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pumpkintrollnoob p-o-c-k-e-t a-w-p November 18, 2018 by PumpkintrollnoobReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Antipatton "Oddly, the in-game appearance of the R8 Revolver features a second underbarrel rail mounted on the weapon's original underbarrel rail." I believe that that is actually a low-profile laser attachment, that you never use. You can see the hole in the front where the laser is emitted from, the hex key is the bolt that tensions it to the lower rail, and the small rectangle that is in the back of the unit toward the trigger guard is the toggle switch. Kind of like that. I am sure there are better examples of this, but I think it gets the point across. January 15, 2018 by AntipattonReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Enydosnes I'd like to suggest an edit, namely replacing the sentence "This weapon is not available in Competitive Matchmaking mode after the March 24, 2017, but it is added back to Competitive matchmaking, along with the Negev, following the April 12, 2017 update." with "''This weapon '''was' not available in Competitive Matchmaking mode after the March 24, 2017, but it was added back to Competitive matchmaking, along with the Negev, following the April 12, 2017 update. December 26, 2017 by EnydosnesReply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNeXusCore Thanks for the tip! December 27, 2017 by TheNeXusCore *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatOneBrett_or_Gh0stRenegade If only they could make it to where you could snipe across the map again with this thing. November 13, 2017 by ThatOneBrett or Gh0stRenegadeReply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheLEGObrick1 Just attach a sniper scope onto the revolver and problem solved November 16, 2017 by TheLEGObrick1 **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vandal33 As of now, the gun is great for eco-round sniper roles. August 11, 2018 by Vandal33 *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yanool holy shit there is no tactics for this weapon in the wiki..... looks like i have alot of work to do... September 5, 2017 by YanoolReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yanool R8 is underrated im ge and im master skill at this pistol, i never use deagle aside from canals map cuz its like r8 in terms of dmg in close range, the most pleasure i get from this gun is not the hs or the wallbangs followed by the accuse of hack, it is the rarest thing i experience with this gun.... 1 shot kill without hs that is when u shoot one in hip (usually in pistol round) if they didnt buy armor, i have already played over 75 games ONLY revolver.. yup only revolver i seriously doubt there is anyone more skilled than me in it.... altho im dust 2 player btw if any one noticed the amount accurate range for the revolver in the official description is more than the ssg sniper if this gun used by the right hands its more effective than auto sniper September 5, 2017 by YanoolReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:SteamyWorks Add this to the advantages **Keeps the same accuracy while moving August 13, 2017 by SteamyWorksReply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:HEADSHOTDEALER No you still get an accuracy penalty whilst moving even with the primary fire. August 14, 2017 by HEADSHOTDEALER *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Colexerus How about comparing the revolver to the deagle? It does take up the same loadout space as the deagle, so why not? April 11, 2017 by ColexerusReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:TakeshiDS A damn hard weapon to master, but it's very fun to play and when you get the hang of it, you can get some easy double kills with them. Perfect accuracy with first shot and secondary is reliable enough in close range, just sad that it can't be bought in pistol rounds. Also, it's a damn revolver, it is very stylish! :D March 23, 2017 by TakeshiDSReply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vandal33 "just sad that it can't be bought in pistol rounds." New update makes it even more sad: it can't be bought in competitive! I love this weapon, always kill snipers during my eco round. EDIT:now they can March 25, 2017 by Vandal33 *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dinosur r8 80 damage= one shot whith no matter what (almost) = kill r8 precock= quickfire r8 close range aims like being able to shoot with shotguns= death, its better and faster then shotguns deagle 3 hits= kill r8 2 hits soo with the r8 you can kill 8 people with the deagle 42\3 13 buttt, r8 is walking +shooting has no damage drop off 58 damage through doors and wood :0 outshoots snipers looks badass deagle no onetap = death is stupid 0 recoil controll noob damage inaccurate srsly all those people saying it is more accurate, the r8's jumping inaccuracy doesnt even come close to the deagle walking accuracy there is only 2 reasons why not to use r8 1, ammmo which shouldnt be a problem cuz using a pistol as primary weapon is stupid so just make 2 kills by shooting through walls 2, you have no quick aim, you spray first then aim correctly or cant handle precocks, you cant track and trace your shots which is improtant, now i tell you that i have 1400 kills on my statrack r8 bought post nerf (after nerf) i have had more then 9 aces with it and can take out awps withs ease, if you can play it just as skilled as the m4 or just buy it sometimes instead of your little deagly and be a big guy you do and your team a favour because you may peak :) and the game 2 because i would rather finish off the -80 jerk on the other team then having to save you because you bought the deagle so my advise is just play with it, learn it and one day you can use it as a rifle like me ;) February 27, 2017 by DinosurReply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vandal33 well said, R8 is great March 23, 2017 by Vandal33 **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:TakeshiDS Agreed. March 23, 2017 by TakeshiDS *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shotgunguy11 Deagle Advantages: R8 Stuff: 1. More ammunition ( 7/35 ) 1. Less ammo ( 8/8 ) 2. More Accurate 2. Less accurate 3. Higher rate of fire 3. Lower rate of fire 4. Better model ( Deagle is really sexy gun ) 4. Sec fire is totally useless 5. Use only if you wanna get kicked off the server December 22, 2016 by Shotgunguy11Reply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vandal33 The R8 is very accurate, even while moving. Best weapon against snipers during eco rounds. February 23, 2017 by Vandal33 *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/103.25.77.33 why i can`t use with trade up contract with the R8 purple skin September 23, 2016 by 103.25.77.33Reply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebatturtle You need to use your R8 skin and then 9 other skins of the same rarity/tier to get a random weapon skin of a higher rarity/tier September 27, 2016 by Thebatturtle *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2.84.202.110 Very nicely done article! August 27, 2016 by 2.84.202.110Reply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/User:Heart3ele My favorite gun. June 19, 2016 by Heart3eleReply *https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.178.35.171 Camer Shaking Co Valve wants the game to be realistic i guess? January 7, 2016 by 107.178.35.171Reply **https://counterstrike.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.178.35.171 Camera Shaking Coz* January 7, 2016 by 107.178.35.171